bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Lost Chapter: Angel Slayer
Lost Chapter: Angel Slayer is a special survival chapter unlocked after completing all the Alfheim missions. There are 51 fights split into five verses, set to Normal, Hard and Non-Stop Infinite Climax difficulties. The reward for completing Angel Slayer for the first time will unlock the demon King Zero as a playable character. Recommendations Weapons Mainly you will want to use any weapon you are skilled with but the suggested weapons are Shuraba, Sai Fung, Odette and maybe Lt. Col. Kilgore: *Shuraba's Iai-Jutsu and Wicked Slice are very powerful and can be used seamlessly when combined with Dodge Offset. Simply charge the attack, use Dodge Offset to move away from attacks, then let it go. Suggested to use this as the enemies appear, just charge it then release it when they're close. *Pillow Talk functions similarly to Shuraba and is quite close to Shuraba's stats when uncharged. If you fully charge it then its more powerful than Shuraba. *Sai Fung is fast, can stunlock all smaller angels and has powerful Wicked Weaves. Use these with Kilgore on the feet to maximize damage. *Odette can maneuver you around the area quickly plus its freezing ability can help you stun the more nuisance angels. Its Wicked Weaves also deal good damage. *Lt. Col. Kilgore is a great choice to use on the legs whilst using a fast weapon on hands. The kick barrage will deal massive amounts of damage to any enemies in front of you, use this in tandem with Dodge Offset. *Rodin's spinning claws attack is very powerful, it deals a large amount of damage to any enemies near you. The bow is very good when using its arrows and can snipe most angels with ease. The staff can be used to perform the pole dance attack, this does good damage while also staggering most angels in a large radius. *Bazillions charge modifier for the hands fires off laser beams that deal very good damage while also keeping enemies stunned. The stun from the laser beam only works on non-enraged enemies that are smaller than Braves, excluding Jeanne, Joy and Gracious and Glorious. Accessories Recommended accessories are Star of Dinèta, Evil Harvest Rosary, Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, Pulley's Butterfly, Bracelet of Time. *Star of Dinèta will replenish your health when you taunt enemies. This is useful because these battles don't let you regain health any other way (all healing items are prohibited). *Evil Harvest Rosary will launch a Counter attack on an enemy, it replaces Witch Time. This is useful because Verse 4 and 5 disable Witch Time through dodging or Bat/Moth Within, this way you get to give extra damage instead of simply losing your Witch Time ability. *Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa will block any attack no matter what it is. This is useful because no matter what the attack is this item will block it. It could save you from being assaulted. Plus if you use this item you can earn some health when timed as a counter. (Combine this plus the Star to regenerate health without getting hurt.) *Pulley's Butterfly will summon 5 butterflies, these will prevent you from being hurt at the cost of magic. This is useful if you are going for Platinum (or better) scores plus the attack that would normally hit you will just pass through you and do no damage. You'll only lose a bit of magic. *Bracelet of Time lets you activate Witch Time whenever you wish. This is useful in the latter difficulties when you are unable to use Witch Time. Unfortunately this drains magic quickly. *Eternal Testimony will fill 2 orbs of magic as soon as your gauge is depleted. This might be useful if you use a lot of Torture Attacks, but with how the fights go you might not plus you will be fighting/dodging enough to have plenty of magic. Not highly recommended. Techniques Recommended techniques to use: *After Burner Kick this attack will to damage to enemies while also getting you up into the air (or down to the ground) offensively. *Panther Within will probably be the most used technique because you will need to rush around the battlefield quickly, the panther form can help you escape tough situations. *Heel Slide is an offensive way to dart around the battlefield between enemies quickly, you'll use whatever weapon you are wearing on your feet while also being able to move. *Air Dodge will just help you dodge attacks while in the air. *Stiletto similar to Heel Slide except it can be used in mid-air. Verse 1 Difficulty: Normal 'Stage 1' *3 sets of Dear and Decorations. The first fight is very easy, use Bullet Climax with any guns a few times and this will finish them off quickly. 'Stage 2' *3 Applaud + Affinities In this type of stage it is recommend you use the charge modifier on Pillow Talk. With all the weak angels in one place releasing the charge will kill most and the extra damage from basic attacks will finish the Applaud's off. 'Stage 3' *3 sets of Dear and Decorations + 2 Kinship Ignore the Dear and Decorations and go straight for the Kinships, when the round starts the Kinships will fire missiles at you, dodge these to enter Witch Time then use powerful attacks (Durga/Kilgore exploit, Pillow Talk/Shuraba Wicked slice) to finish off. Once both Kinships are dead finish off the remaining Dear and Decorations. 'Stage 4' *Affinities + 4 Applaud (2 Archers and 2 Sousaphones) Same as in stage two, unless you want to watch the angels kill themselves with the sousaphones. 'Stage 5' *3 sets of Dear and Decorations + 3 Harmony Take out the Harmonies first with a Wicked slice or a Torture Attack, then finish off the D&D. 'Stage 6' *Affinities + 2 Beloved Note: The Beloveds will hurt each other if they get in the way of the swing of the axe from the other Beloved. Right when the battle starts, use the Affinity to enter witch time and begin attacking the beloved's orb, once it runs out do the same thing again but beware of the long range attacks. 'Stage 7' *Grace + 2 Glory Equip Pillow Talk and immediately start charging it, Wicked slice when the first angel approaches you and quickly attack it. If you're lucky you'll catch two or even three of the enemies but if 1 or 2 remain, enter Witch Time from the Glory's spinning attack and use your most powerful attacks to finish them off. 'Stage 8' *Affinities + 3 Joy The Joys spawn one at a time so feel free to kill the Affinity but be wary of the Joy's presence. Leave an Affinity alive so you you can easily enter Witch Time and kill the Joys 'Stage 9' *2 Fairness + Fearless Same situation as stage 7. Fairness/Fearless appearance into the battlefield will give you ample time to start a charge up attack or combo barrage. 'Stage 10' *3 Enchants + Jeanne Note: Jeanne has only 1 health bar, take out most the Enchants first then focus on Jeanne. If you can, pick up one of the enchants and spin it around. This will quickly kill the remaining enchants and will very quickly drain old Jeanne's health bar. If this somehow doesn't kill her use hit and run shots to finish her off. Verse 2 Difficulty: Hard 'Stage 1' *4 Dear and Decorations + Affinities + 2 Tuba Applauds At this point your health should be below half but do not fret, you can easily regain on stages such as this with weak angels. If you have magic, enemies killed by a Torture Attack will always drop small green laurels which will heal you one section, another way to regain life is to use the star of dineta to gain health from taunt enemies. Make sure the enemy is the last one on the field and at at least half health. This technique works best on weak enemies like Decorations or even Affinities. Beware, do not attempt this strategy on enemies besides Dear, Decorations, Affinity, or Enchants. Enraged enemies are twice as dangerous and will destroy you quicker than you gain life. 'Stage 2' *Enchants Make sure none are lying on the ground since they're shots are both quick, and blend in with the battlefield. Once all Enchants are up and rolling, kill them quickly with Shuraba/Pillow Talk Wicked slices or Sai-Fung. 'Stage 3' *Affinities + 7 Harmony Same strategy as the previous stage with Harmonies. Kill them first before moving onto the Affinities 'Stage 4' *3 Inspired At first only one will be flying around the field. When it comes to charge you attack it to stun it for a few moments. Once it is stunned you must kill it before it gets back up. If you don't the inspired will spam a spinning attack that is very hard to dodge and immune to witch time. Use the Durga/Kilgore exploit to get a guaranteed kill or the Wicked slice from Shuraba/Pillow Talk. 'Stage 5' *Affinities + 3 Applaud (1 Archer, 1 regular and 1 Tuba) Same situation as the other third sphere rounds. If need be use this opportunity to get health. 'Stage 6' *1 Grace + 2 Glory Same strategy as the previous stage with Grace/Glory. 'Stage 7' *Affinities + Great Beloved Don't be intimidated by the Beloved's size, activate witch time with the Affinity and then attack the Beloved's weak spot. If you lose any health in the process just taunt the last enemy to regain you strength. 'Stage 8' *Affinities + 3 Ardor Kill the Ardor first, they are incredibly dangerous and can easily combo you if all three are after you. If you lose health, you must regain it with the Affinity for the next fight. 'Stage 9' *Affinities + Gracious Note: Its recommended to pick up Gracious' gauntlets, the spinning attack will deal a great amount of damage for the next fight. Kill the Gracious first. Activate Witch Time and subsequently attack the Gracious. Heal up with the last Affinity afterwards. 'Stage 10' *2 Jeannes Note: Focus on one at a time. If you have the claws from the previous fight then its possible to kill one of the Jeannes with the spinning attack. If the Jeanne is still alive after the spinning attack, carefully activate witch time from their wicked weaves. Then finish off the weaker Jeanne. With only one Jeanne to deal with, it will be easy to kill her. Be advised to only attack her when your absolutely sure her guard is down. Verse 3 Difficulty: Hard 'Stage 1' *Burning Affinities + 2 Burning Ardor Note: Durga Fire's Flame immunity will protect you from the flames on the enemy. (Fire Durga must be equipped on both hands and feet to gain the immunity) Dodge the attacks from the Affinities in order to gain Witch Time so you will be safe from the burning effect on the enemies, outside of Witch Time use ranged attacks or the angelic weapons from Rodin, angelic weapons allow you to safely attack the flaming enemies. 'Stage 2' *Affinities + Fearless & Fairness Take out the Fearless & Fairness first, then kill the remaining Affinities. It is recommended to heal up completely as it will be the last opportunity for a while to heal. 'Stage 3' *3 sets of Braves Note: you must be quick on this one because shortly after 1 is defeated another will arise, if 3 are on the field at the same time they'll try to become a fast Beloved. Kill the Braves quickly by Dodge Offsetting a kick barrage with Kilgore, if you don't all three sets of braves will combine into two great Beloveds that will kill you quickly. 'Stage 4' *5 Ardor + Jeanne Take out Jeanne first then focus on the Ardor. 'Stage 5' *3 Fairness + 2 Fearless Attempt to stun them by making them charge into the sides of the arena then attack them. 'Stage 6' *Affinities + Braves Kill the braves so they don't combine, using the Affinities to activate WT. Heal up this round. 'Stage 7' *3 Joys The Joys each have their own weapon. A whip, a gun, and a sword. Kill the one with the gun first because the ranged attacks can hit you from any point. After that kill the one with the whip and then the one with the sword. If you have difficulties, the sword Joy is very easy to activate witch time off of. 'Stage 8' *1 Grace + Gracious & Glorious Focus on the Grace first, it should die quickly but if the Gracious & Glorious give you trouble use the Bracelet of Time to defeat them, otherwise Evil Harvest Rosary may help. 'Stage 9' *2 Golem Here equip Sai-Fung. With the fast attacks if you hit Golem's shell enough times it will shatter giving you plenty of time to attack the core. If you need extra time, you can activate Witch Time off of most of the golem's attacks. Use the second Golem to grind health if you half less then half, as you will be killed next stage if you are too weak. 'Stage 10' *Gracious & Glorious + Jeanne Focus on Jeanne with your hardest hitting weapon. Use the Bracelet of Time if needed. If given the time the trio will stun lock you into oblivion with rapid attacks, spins, and aerial kicks. Once Jeanne is dead turn your focus to Gracious, once Gracious is down finish off Glorious. Verse 4 Difficulty: Non-Stop Climax Note: For the rest of this chapter you must equip Evil Harvest Rosary if you do not have Bracelet of Time or cannot perfect parry with Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa as you will not be able to gain Witch Time through regular means anymore, but with the rosary you will be able to deal damage without too much risk. 'Stage 1' *Affinities + 2 Applaud Kill the Applaud first then regain your health off the final Affinity. 'Stage 2' *3 Dear and Decorations + 7 Harmony Kill the Harmonies fast or they will stun lock you. Use charged Pillow Talk to tear them apart as well as torture attacks. Then regain health off the Dear if needed. 'Stage 3' *Enchants If you have the opportunity to swing one Enchant around, take it, as this attack will easily kill the other Enchants. Otherwise attack normally. 'Stage 4' *Affinities + 5 Applaud (3 Archers and 2 Sousaphones) Use the Sousaphones to kill most of the angels but leave at least one alive to regain lost health. 'Stage 5' *3 Beloveds Note: Remember that they do damage to each other when their axe hits the other Beloved. These guys swing fast and hard, so if they're in close proximity they should kill each other, focus on one Beloved at a time. 'Stage 6' *2 Grace & Glory Make use of Dodge Offset to activate the rosary and use Wicked Weaves/Slices. 'Stage 7' *Burning Affinities + 2 Burning Ardor Use ranged attacks and angelic weapons from Rodin to take out the two Ardor and all but one of the Affinity, taunt the last one if you need to regain health. 'Stage 8' *3 Applaud (2 regular and 1 archer) + Braves Kill the Braves first then kill the archer Applaud. The other two are much easier to dodge. Use the Durga/Kilgore exploit to finish them. 'Stage 9' *2 Fearless & Fairness Take out the Fearless first as they're much more dangerous since they're so quick. The rosary should finish them off, but you can attack if all three are stunned. 'Stage 10' *2 Joys + Jeanne Dodge the sword Joy to activate the rosary then carefully attack the other Joy with Sai-Fung. All the while avoiding Jeanne. With Jeanne alone, equip Pillow Talk and do mini charges with it. If you're careful enough Jeanne should go down. Verse 5 Difficulty: Non-Stop Climax 'Stage 1' *4 Applaud (2 archers and 2 regulars) + 3 Ardor Kill the Ardors then the archers then the regulars. If you are really desperate then attempt to get health from the Applaud but its better to Torture Attack them for the green laurels. 'Stage 2' *Golem Not to different then the last Golem fight. Just be very careful with its attacks. 'Stage 3' *Affinities + 2 Applaud (Sousaphones) + 3 Ardor Kill the Applaud and use the Sousaphone to take out the Ardors, then gain health from the Affinities if needed. 'Stage 4' *2 Glory + Fearless Kill the Fearless first while meanwhile using the rosary to damage the glory. 'Stage 5' *2 sets of Braves Kill them as fast as you can, a great Beloved at Non-Stop Climax is not something you want to mess with. 'Stage 6' *2 Burning Ardor + Fairness Use ranged and Rodin angelic weapon attacks to kill the Ardors. Claw swipes and bite attacks from the Fairness can activate the rosary allowing you to take it down faster. 'Stage 7' *3 Joys Kill the Joys in the order of Gun, Whip and Sword. Use Sai-Fung to stagger each Joy then Offset a Wicked Weave. 'Stage 8' *Burning Affinities + 3 Burning Ardor Kill the Ardor with ranged attacks or the angelic bow from Rodin, then the Affinities save one and use the last Affinity to regain health. This is the very last safe spot to regain health. 'Stage 9' *Gracious + 2 Glorious Kill the Gracious first with the Offset Wicked Weaves and the rosary, then use Pillow Talk to kill the Glorious. If you lose health you will have no choice but to use the last Glorious to regain health. 'Stage 10' *3 Jeannes If you have not yet equipped the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa do so now. The three Jeannes each have equal power so it doesn't matter which one you attack first but focus on one at a time. Use Sai-Fung with Odette and make consistent use of Pulley's Butterfly to protect yourself, the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa to parry Jeanne. Make sure you build your magic up for the next battle, you will need it. Final Fight The final battle of Angel Slayer is against Bayonetta herself. Bayonetta fights exactly like Jeanne; snapping her fingers— giving an audible cue to dodge—to summon Wicked Weaves which deal massive damage, using her own sword weapon (Shuraba) and using Panther Within to cover large distances if you are far away. Using a climax counter of Wicked Weave punches and kicks. Bayonetta will not summon Infernal Demons mid-gameplay. This Bayonetta has 5 health bars. Every strategy and tactic used for Jeanne can be applied to Bayonetta. You must make consistent use of Dodge Offset in order to stay alive. Using Bracelet of Time with the Durga/Kilgore exploit or Grace's fire claws from Rodin will allow you to deal massive damage. Trivia *The pose Bayonetta takes on the screen for Angel Slayer is the same as that of Trish's, from the Devil May Cry logo. *Some errors occur during the boss fight with Bayonetta. Her Wicked Weaves come out with white hair swirls, her bleeds are Jeanne's rose petals instead of black flowers and butterflies, her traces in Panther Within are crimson-colored lines and roses instead of black flowers and skulls and, sounds of Jeanne grunting are heard when in a counter attack against her. Another issue present in the Wii U version of Bayonetta—where the language/audio option can be changed to Japanese—Bayonetta may sometimes be speaking/grunting in a Japanese-esque voice, where as the language option has not changed. Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay